Expérimentation Périlleuse
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Ou comment traumatiser son petit frère. Tadashi/OC. Drabble.


**Je suis en ce moment même complètement obsédée par ce film, je ne vous dirais même pas le nombre de fois que je l'ai écouté depuis 2 semaines (9), et donc je voulais écrire quelque chose pour mon personnage préféré (Tadashi, pourquooooiii!), d'où m'est venu l'idée de ce petit drabble. Alors voilà pour vos esprits pervers! **

**Expérimentation Périlleuse**

Un touchée. Un gémissement saccadé. Un baiser. Un soupir comblé. Deux corps l'un contre l'autre, le désir, la passion, un peu de pudeur, qui se transformait rapidement en plaisir. La jeune femme caressa le torse de son amant, y déposa un baiser mouillé. L'étudiant réagit en se mordant une lèvre, le rouge aux joues. Ses mains devinrent fébriles. Il voulait la toucher à son tour, lui faire ressentir le plaisir qu'il expérimentait. Alors il entraîna son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres, pour pouvoir l'embrasser longuement. Prudent, il remonta ses doigts le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules, et son amoureuse frissonna de plaisir. Il s'attarda quelque temps sur sa peau nue, qu'il voyait pour la première fois, puis descendit doucement. Le souffle lui manqua lorsqu'il toucha sa peau délicate. Il sentit son membre tressaillir dans son pantalon. Il s'humecta les lèvres, les yeux imprégnés de désir. Il caressa lentement son sein, expérimentant cette nouvelle sensation. Il frôla son mamelon. Elle gémit. Encouragée par cette réaction, il recommença. Il eut le même résultat. Ses doigts se firent plus insistants, son désir grandissant dans son ventre. Sa compagne se tortillait sous lui.

-Tadashi.. Soupira-t-elle malgré elle, sa voix tremblante.

L'entendre dire son nom sembla le motiver davantage. Il en oublia même où il se trouvait. Il se pencha, enfouit son visage dans son cou, et se mit à l'inonder sous une pluie de baiser. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra, des petits bruits s'échappant de ses douces lèvres. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur sa peau, y laissant une marque bien visible au passage, puis continua sa descente, jusqu'à arriver à son objectif. Il admira la beauté qui se trouvait sous lui, son regard fixé sur son corps parfait, du moins à ses yeux. Gênée, son amante se cacha le visage à l'aide de ses bras, comme si ce simple geste allait cesser l'observation de son partenaire. Celui-ci sourit, la trouvant extrêmement mignonne. Il voulait torturer cette adorable créature. Il déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle gémit bruyamment, et se plaqua aussitôt les mains sur les lèvres. Elle ne devait pas faire de bruits. Mais c'était tellement difficile de rester silencieuse sous ces conditions… Pour l'heure, Tadashi avait oublié toute notion de logique, et ne faisait que ce que son corps et son coeur lui disaient. Alors il continua ses caresses, ayant comme seul motif le plaisir de sa petite amie. Leurs halètements se répercutèrent dans la pièce.

À quelques mètres de là, un jeune garçon avait de gros yeux ronds. Croyaient-ils être silencieux? Si oui, ils devaient aller voir un médecin puisque leur cerveau avait quelques problèmes. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de faire des ''expériences'' alors qu'il était présent? C'est ce que Hiro se posait comme question. Le fait que son grand frère ait une copine ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien qu'il se sentait parfois seul sans Tadashi (ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais), et il savait aussi que les amoureux faisaient des… choses, mais devaient-il vraiment le faire alors qu'ils savaient indéniablement qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce? Pensaient-ils qu'il dormait? Bien sûr que non, avec autant de bruits étranges provenant du coin réservé à son frère! Pour un garçon de 12 ans, un tel évènement se produisant à seulement quelques mètres de l'endroit ou il se trouvait, sans mur pour les séparer, était traumatisant.

En grognant, il prit son oreiller et se le plaqua sur le visage, qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et recouvrit ses oreilles au passage. Il espérait que le bruit qu'il avait produit leur parviendrait et qu'ils cesseraient ces batifolages dégoûtants.


End file.
